


Fate Closed Circuit

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Fate Closed Circuit [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Author’s Note:  So this is the story that Fates Lost Love started out as.  After putting pieces of it on AO3, I got a request to make it a story.  I will try to make it different from FLL but some things may overlap.———————————————————It was the year 2020 and the bond between magi and servant was about to witness a huge breakthrough courtesy of Dr Hamad Syriou who had found a way to summon specific servants without the  continued need of a catalyst or relic.  As a result, Magi were able to bond on a molecular level with their potential servants ensuring the most successful pairing and best end result.  The catch of course, was that a sample of each servant summoned would be needed in order to bond them to their magi for life.





	1. Cú on Sharing

Dr. Hamad's research was tiered.  Instead of relying on command seals to "control" servants, the Magi would have a sample of the servants circuits grafted into theirs, allowing a direct link to the servants will.  The sample circuits would be taken from a free digit of the magi's hands and would be encircled by a ring of adamantine that was engraved with the servants true name enhancing the mana able to be siphoned as well as allowing the magi unlimited summons of the servant in question. 

 

This allowed each magi to possess 10 servants each and seeing as the Association had been forced to move away from Holy Grail Wars with the increase in singularities and focus on repairing discrepancies popping up throughout history as the result the original corruption and distortion of all forms of The Grail, this allowed each magi an ample amount of resources to pull from.

 

I was 5 and the youngest child to have manifested such high levels of magic, when I was assigned as a guinea pig to test out the success of these new findings. 

 

The first servant I summoned was Lancer Cú Chulainn.  Thinking on it now, it was incredibly amusing to see the notorious womanizer saddled with a brat 1/4 his size.  I have to admit though, I couldn't ask for a better care taker off the bat. 

 

For the first 5 years he tolerated me pulling his long pony tail, climbing all over him, my constant desire to swing from his lance, and my tomboyish behavior.

 

I remember him allowing me to cuddle with him at night when I had bad dreams, having him scare off bullies in and out of the mage academy and him teaching me how to swim.  He also helped mediate relations between me and other servants seeing as not all of them enjoyed a "petulant child."

 

Once I was 25 and received the notice that, courtesy of my tenure and success in battle, I had been chosen to accept both the first Life Bonding of a current Servant as well as the first Life Bonding of multiple other Servants, my relationship with Cú had become strained.  He was excited enough at the prospect of potentially not being passed around to other Masters, despite the fact that my continued service meant he stayed with me since the first day I summoned him.  He wasn't excited about sharing you with other Servants, especially if they were male and I was expected to be sexually active. 

 

Again today, you were trying to console him as he pouted around the 10 bedroom pent house you had been upgraded to in the event you utilized all 10 Servant slots. 

 

In all the years you had been together, Cú was the only man I trusted with my entirety.  Sadly, other than the time I asked him to take my virginity, things had never become more intimate than partners no matter how many times I pranced or lounged around naked, cooked for him or teased him in an attempt to turn him on. 

 

Eventually I had given up, deciding at first I must not be his type and then later I must just be too old compared to all the fresh young mages spewing in and out of the academy daily.

 

At the moment, I was wearing a robe loosely tied, exposing a moderate amount of breasts and torso as I sat with one leg crossed on an overstuffed couch as I stared at the man I loved more than life itself as he stood tense on the balcony. 

 

With a sigh, I got up and walked out to stand with him, a light breeze exposing my thighs and daring to expose my sex.  When I reached the railing he didn't move, nor did he speak. 

 

"I have never seen you this upset.  I understand that you don't want me to accept another male servant, but is it the idea of me sleeping with them that bothers you or do you just not want to share me with anyone?" 

 

Cú didn't respond. 

 

"You know I was perfectly fine with it just being us."

 

He turned to look at me with a critical eye.  "It doesn't seem like that."  His voice was laced with hurt.

 

I look at him shocked.  "Why do you think that?"

 

He turned away and looked down over then railing, "Your eyes lit up, your pulse quickened and your pupils dilated when you read the letter."  He paused before continuing.  "The only other time I've seen that happen is when........" he blushed slightly.  "...when you asked me to take your virginity as a favor to you so you wouldn't die a virgin at 21  and I said yes."

 

My face colored hearing him talk about it.  "Well that reaction then and now are for two different reasons."

 

Cú laughed derisively and my anger begins to rise. 

 

"I refuse to apologize for hoping maybe someone, even if it was a servant, would want to be intimate with me!  I've been with you all this time and I had to ask for a favor in order to get you to even look at me as more than just a partner!"

 

I turn from him and walk to the door.  "All this time and you never knew how much you hurt me every day before and after that request."  The tears began to form in my eyes and I walked back inside towards my room. 

 

Before I even got halfway there, Cú's firm grip on my arm pulled me around to face him.  "How much I hurt you? Really?  That one night with you damn near killed me.  It took everything I had from that point on not to consume you daily.  You said it was a favor, not an invitation, and I had wanted you so badly for so long that I didn't care.  I didn't realize one night wouldn't be enough or that your teasing would make me almost go insane."

 

His eyes were fierce and his anger so hot I felt the temperature in the room rise. 

 

"So you want to know why I am mad?  IM MAD BECAUSE THE WOMAN IM IN LOVE WITH IS ABOUT TO POTENTIALLY ACCEPT AT LEAST ONE OTHER  MALE IN THE HOUSE TO REPLACE ME AND I WILL HAVE TO WATCH AS HE GETS EVERYTHING I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED FROM YOU!!"

 

I stare at him in disbelief as his eyes penetrate my soul. 

 

"Cú.....".  I raise my hand and run it through his hair.  "How long have you felt that way?"

 

"The better question is how long HAVEN'T I felt that way?" He grumbles as he begins to relax to my touch.  "You know I don't have luck with women."

 

I blush and run a finger over his lips.  "It's a shame you didn't tell me sooner."  I press my body against his as I give him a sultry look causing his breathing to get heavier.

 

"And why is that?"  Cú's voice deepens and becomes more husky. 

 

"Because we could have been having so much more fun sooner."  I rise up on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him gently.  "Now we have to wait until after the procedure tomorrow to completely indulge in each other, doctors orders."

 

He hums under my touch before leaning down to kiss my neck.

 

"Course there are other things we could do that don't involve sex."I say softly as I expose my neck to him.

 

He then picks me up and takes me to my bedroom where he gently lays me down on my back before laying next to me.

 

I have always loved his eyes and looking at them now, so filled with love and passion, I can't help but want to give my everything to him. 

 

I take his face in my hands and look into his eyes.  "Cú?"

 

"Yes my princess?"

 

I moan softly.  He only calls me that when intense emotions are involved.  "I'm in love with you and have been for a very long time."  I pull him against me for a deeper kiss and nibble his lower lip gently.

 

Breaking the kiss, he smiles and gives a short laugh as he runs a finger across my chin.  "Only you would tell me something like that when I can't do what I want to do about it."

 

I snatch his finger and suck on it, eliciting a growl from him.   

 

"Well if you can't do anything I guess you can always watch me do it myself.....". I push him on his back and begin pulling his shirt up.  I want him naked now.

 

"Such an impatient princess.  Can't you wait one more day?"  He coos as he grabs my wrists and pulls me down against him. 

 

"But Cú....." I whine in frustration, but he brings his lips to my ear.  "I'll make it up to you when we are done tomorrow.  I've waited a long time to hear you tell me you love me.  I don't intend to waste a moment with you now."  Then he places a kiss on my ear. 

 

I sigh.  "Will you stay with me tonight then?"

 

Cú laughs heartily.  "Tonight?  I intend to sleep with you every night from now on."  He kisses my cheek and I blush lightly. 

 

"You are going to make it impossible for me to bond with any other Servant I Life Bond with aren't you?"

 

"I'm sure they can still bond with you even if they never sleep with you."  Then his lips are on my neck sucking at the soft skin at my collar bone hard enough to leave a mark.  "Don't ever hide that." his face and voice grow serious.

 

I look into his eyes before laying on his chest.  "Since when did you start getting  possessive my love."

 

"If you think my possessiveness is bad now, just wait.  I don't intend to enjoy sharing you so everyone needs to learn I have seniority and what I want goes.  I don't care who the Servant is."

 

I giggle as his voice gets childishly selfish.  "I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Cú."  I nuzzle into his neck before we both fall asleep


	2. Coitus (Cú x Master)

You both remembered to behave yourselves last night correct?"The scientist looks skeptically at the mark on my neck before proceeding.

 

"We had fun, but we didn't do anything we weren't supposed to."

 

"Good because sex, though it replenishes mana and strengthens the bond between Master and Servant, also overcharges the circuits making them as volatile as a live wire during medical procedures. 

 

I see the shit eating grin cross Cú's face and I know he will tease me later about shutting me down last night over and over again. 

 

"Now what I need from you both is first for you to tell me if you are right or left handed. 

 

"I'm left he is right."

 

"Very good.Very good.Opposites tend to pair better.Now expose the circuits of your dominate hand for me please."

 

We both hold out our hands and illuminate our circuits.

 

"Excellent.This will only take a moment."The doctor gives a brief incantation and a small section of the circuits on our ring fingers rises up and then transfers to the same location on the other persons hand.

 

"Now I will need you to place the rune of your true name on the ring finger of the other person to seal the circuits power."

 

I look at Cú and he smiles, signaling me to go first. 

 

I touch the index finger of my left hand to my heart, before placing it on the ring finger of his right hand.I speak my true name in my mind and the rune appears briefly over the digit before disappearing.Cú repeats the process, transferring his true name tothe ring finger of my left hand.

 

"Excellent.The only thing left to do is seal the deal and you will be considered Bonded for Life or magically married, though you won't be doing that here."

 

I blush and begin to fidget.

 

"If anything feels off afterwards, please let me know

tomorrow when you comeback to bond your second Servant."

 

"I will.Thank you."I say, my face still flushed.

 

———————

 

When we get outside, Cú leans down next to my ear. "Is there any place my darling wife wants to go on our 24 hour honeymoon."

 

I shudder in pleasure and take his arm."I want a bottle of wine and food.I don't want to leave the suite the rest of the day."

 

He tucks my hand into the crook of his arm."As my lady wishes."

 

———————

 

The trip back had taken longer than expected since I violated him every chance I got.I grabbed his ass in the isle when he bent down to examine a bottle, hugged him aggressively from the front and kissed him almost knocking him over, played with his pony tail as we walked around the store and put my hand in the back pocket of his pants when we made our purchases. 

 

By the time we walked in the door, his face was grinning like an idiot."You are beautiful and uncharacteristically affectionate today.It truly does make me wish I had said something sooner." 

 

I yank his hair and stick my tongue out at him as he walks to the table and puts our food down.

 

"Why don't you save that for the bedroom." He turns and looks at me with sultry eyescausing me to gasp as my eyes open wide.

 

"Your reactions really are the best."He says with a coy smile as he goes into the kitchen and pulls what we need for the table. 

 

I pout at being ignored, but decide to take advantage of his back being turned.I walk up behind him and wait until he has plates in both his hands before wrapping my arms around him and slipping my hands under his shirt to caress his bare chest.

 

"Hmmmmmm.You know I've imagined your intimate touch so many times, but this is even better than I imagined."He places the plates down on the counter and turns around so my hands run up and down his back. 

 

I rise up on my tip toes and kiss him eagerly."Cú...."My voice is pleading as my hands wander down to the front of his pants and begin to undo them."I need you.....please Cú." 

 

With his pants undone, I kiss down his body until I get to the waistband at his hips.At first, I slide my tongue across his Adonis line before sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark.I hear his sharp intake of breath as his hands grip the counter hard.

 

With hooded eyes, I look up at him and smile.His face is flushed, his muscles tense and his eye riddled with need."Did I hurt you my love?" I say teasingly."My apologies.Let me kiss it and make it better."I kiss back down as I hook my fingers into the loops of his waistband and slowly slide his pants past his ass, releasing his erection. 

 

A deep, impatient moan escapes his lips and I can tell he is trying to hold back.I smile inside at the gesture, knowing his only point of reference is the night he took my virginity.I knew even then he was unable to enjoy himself as he spent the whole time trying not to hurt me while making it feel good. 

 

This time I would make sure he enjoyed himself thoroughly. 

 

I gently took his length in my right hand placing my thumb under its base and wrapping my fingers around its girth as I kissed from the base to the tip, parting his slit with my tongue as it slid across the bulb. 

 

A surprised moan tore from him as his knees buckled a little.

 

Placing my lips against his shaft, I brush its length as I speak, "I'm sorry the first time we did this you couldn't enjoy yourself like I had wanted."I glance up at him to see he is breathing heavier, biting his lip and desperate.My eyes never leave his as I speak again. "I intend to make up for that tonight...." I lick up his length not breaking eye contact "....and EVERY night after this."

 

Then I shift in front of him and take his entire length into my mouth slowly as his moans of pleasure ring out and his hands tangle in my hair. 

 

His size fills my mouth and it takes a few moments to find the best way to pleasure him and not gag.He doesn't rush me, which I am grateful for.Once I'm situated, I place my hands on his hips and begin riding him with my face, creating the rhythm. 

 

Alternating licks, nibbles, and sucking I bring him quickly to the edge of his control.

 

"Mmmmmnahh.......Mas....hnnnnnmm...Mas....ter.....haaaaaah!"He grips my hair tightly signaling that heis at his peak. "Master I'm... hmmmm... I'm gonna cum." He tries to pull out, but I grip his hips tighter, tighten my lips around him and thrust one final time to the base.He can't withstand it and his seed poursinto my mouth and down my throat as a slightly more female moan escapes his lips. 

 

He leans back into the cabinets breathing hard as I gently suck every last drop of him from his shaft before sliding up his body and biting his neck. 

 

He hums pleasantly before looking at me."And where did my princess learn to do that?"I can hear the jealousy in his voice behind the smile he gives. 

 

"I read a lot and have watched porn before."I lean my head against his thigh to hide my embarrassment."Part of me had always hoped I would be able to be intimate with you after our first time so I wanted to make sure I was ready."

 

"Well you clearly learned a lot."He took my chin and lifted me up so he could whisper in my ear."Is it my turn to show you what I know?" 

 

I shudder at the seductive tone of his voice."Only if you promise to only call me Master when we are in bed.It turns me on too much."My breathing has begun to get heavy and my eyes look at his intensely.

 

"Is that so?"His smile is devilish as he nibbles my ear."Then what do you want me to call you?"

 

"I'd like to have you use my name, so Rhey will be fine as well as any other nicknames you have."I blush and try to look away, but he holds my chin firmly in his hands, turning it to kiss me deeply. 

 

"Rhey....." his voice is husky and I can see the long repressed desire in his eyes."Let me take you properly this time so I can show you how much I've loved you."

 

The sound of my name on his lips is intoxicating.I whine as I grab his hair tie and release his pony tail before interlacing my fingers in his hair and pulling his lips against mine.Demandingly, I run my tongue across his lips trying to gain entry, but he just chuckles against them. 

 

The next thing I know, my legs are around his hips and his clothes have disappeared, leaving him naked underneath me.I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to my bed. 

 

I kiss him again and he bites my lip, causing me to open them just enough for his tongue to slide in and begin caressing my tongue. 

 

I pout against his lips and he breaks the kiss to softly laugh."Don't pout princess.As cute as it is, I couldn't live with myself if anything I did tonight caused you to be sad."

 

So lost in him and his touch, I didn't realize we had reached the bed until I was being laid on my back and he was next to me running his finger across my jaw and down my neck. 

 

We lay there a minute with his delicate touches across my neck and face being the only intimacy we share. 

 

Soon I get antsy and look over to see worry in his eyes."Cú?What's wrong?Are you having second thoughts?"

 

He shakes his head but doesn't speak.

 

I look at him confused."I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong love."

 

He bites his lip and closes his eyes a second as I say the word love.I can tell something is eating him so I reach up and touch his cheek, which he covers with his own. 

 

Suddenly I know what's wrong."You're a good man Cú.You won't hurt me.I'm not a child anymore.You don't have to hold back and be gentle...."

Then his lips slam on mine as his hands begin ripping my clothes off. 

 

I gasp in surprise against his lips only to have him break the kiss and bite down on my neck."Don't stop saying my name."He growls against my skin as he throws the tatters of my top across the room. 

 

"Now be a good girl and don't move."Suddenly his spear materializes and he kisses me deeply, distracting me so I don't see him slip his Spears head under the front of my bra before lifting it up enough to twist its head and slice it open, exposing my breasts I am instant.

 

"God that was hotter than I thought it would be."His spear disappears again as he slides down my body, trailing kisses down my neck and collar bone. 

 

My body begins to squirm in anticipation as his kisses draw closer to my breast."Your even more beautiful than I remember Master.I just want to devour all of you."Then his lips are on one nipple as the fingers of his other hand fondle the other. 

 

My back arches as the warmth of his mouth envelops the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing them to harden instantly."I love the way your body responds to me almost as much as I love you."I whine as my face turns red and I hear him hum in pleasure as he sucks hard on my nipple before releasing it with a pop. 

 

"Shall we see how much you have enjoyed me touching you Master?"His hands slide down my torso to my pants, which he deftly undos with his teeth before pulling them down with my parties. 

 

I can feel how wet I am as the fabric releases my cunt.If I wasn't so turned on I would've been embarrassed. 

 

Cú moans deeply in pleasure before parting my legs and wrapping his lips around my clit as his tongue laps at the fluid seeping out. 

 

I grab the sheets, arch my back and scream his name as a surge of pleasure washes across my body. 

 

"Master.....do I always make you this wet?"His lips brush my clit as he speaks, sending electric shocks of pleasurethrough me before he gently sucks in my clit as he traces the entrance of my pussy causing more fluid to flow out. 

 

I moan and try to rock my hips against his face, but instead cry out when he inserts two fingers all the way into my cunt as he increases the pressure of his tongue on my clit. 

 

"Please .......Cú.......I can't......I need you....."

 

He replaces his tongue with his fingers as he slides up my body to kiss me."Master...."He says as he breaks the kiss and nuzzles my neck."....beg me to take you.Tell me how much you want me."

 

My need is overwhelming.Taking his head in both my hands, I pull him up and place my lips to his ear as I snarl. "Damn you Hound I want you and have wanted you so badly that I want you to fuck me so hard you cum in my brain.Now be a good boy and fuck me like I asked." 

 

The small part of me that disliked how sore I would be the next morning would regret the things I said in that moment.That was a VERY small, insignificant part of me though.The rest of me would do anything to relive this moment over and over in the days to follow. 

 

The growl that escaped his lips was primal and when I looked into his eyes I saw his irises had changed to horizontal slits.My eyes opened in surprise as I watched him change into his berserker form as he loomed above me."You will regret asking that so cockily Master.I hope you are ready." 

 

Suddenly I was flipped over by a clawed hand as his tail wrapped around my middle and pulled me against his hips at the perfect angle to enter me smoothly in one quick motion. 

 

In that moment all I saw was white as he bent us in half and rode me like an animal.Biting the back of my neck, but not enough to draw blood, while reaching a hand underneath to stimulate my clit, he drove me to climax. 

 

My moans and cries of pleasure were filled with need as he continued to drive deeper and deeper into me pounding my G-spot as my fluids poured over his length uncontrollably. 

 

I came quickly, screaming his name into the mattress as my body shuddered and my walls clamped over and over his length. 

 

He slowed long enough to whisper in my ear "Don't think we are done Bitch" before turning me over, pulling my legs around his waist, picking me up and slamming me against the wall as he began to fuck me again. 

 

I whimpered in renewed pleasure as he bit my neck and I tore at his chest.He growled deeply as my nails drew blood, increasing his thrusting and speed. "Marking your territory Bitch?Do you really want to turn me on more?" 

 

I growl as I rake my nails down the back of his neck and across his shoulders, a rebellious look in my eye.Every noise he makes expresses his primal need for me.Biting down on my shoulder hard enough to leave marks, his fingers (currently placed on my ass) part the lips of my cunt more as he slams into me deeper as squelching sounds begin to increase, my fluids pouring over him yet again from the pleasure he gives me with every thrust against my G-spot.

 

I am overflowing with lust as I fall victim to his animalistic side. Releasing his neck, relying on him to keep me against the wall, I reach one hand down to massage my clit as the index and middle finger of the other wraps around the base of his erection tightly, creating a makeshift cock ring. 

 

The sudden change in pressure elicits a whine from him as he suddenly pumps harder and faster.I can tell he is getting close now, which turns me on even more.Clamping my legs against him, I increase the pressure and speed of my finger on my clit letting little whines escape so he knows I'm getting close.

 

He begins grunting and breathing heavy until I lean my head against the wall and cry out as another orgasm rocks me causing me to release him, and myself as I dig my nails into his chest. 

 

With the pressure on his cock released, the sounds of my ecstasy ringing in his ears, and my body shaking against his, he gives a final pump before he rests his head on my shoulder and unloads into me. 

 

We stand there panting for several moments, before he removes me from the wall and carries me back to the bed. 

 

I am half asleep when he lays me down and then lays down beside me with his head propped on his hand. He shifts until our bodies are completely touching.One arm is draped over my waist as his clawed hand gently cups my breasts while his tail is draped over my leg and is currently parallel to my body, gently tapping out a steady rhythm as it wags contentedly.

 

I fall sleep to his deep voice at my ear."My Bitch." He says before he exhales a hum of pleasure, the claw of his thumb gently caressing my chest. 

 

——————————

 

When I awake and roll over I look into the eyes of aclothed and terrified Lancer.

 

"Rhey!Are you ok?!"

 

I go to sit up and moan in discomfort."Looks like you worked me over pretty good.That was you right?"I wince as I slowly sit up. 

 

"I think so....I saw everything, but I wasn't in control.It was like another me took over."

 

He blushed deeply as he recalled the events that occurred and shifted in the bed as he tried not to get aroused by them again. 

 

"Do you know how it happened?Like what triggered it?" 

 

"If I had to guess, it was something you said when you talked dirty to me."He hummed as he remembered that moment the shifted again as he felt himself losing the battle against his desire. 

 

"Well we should try to figure out how that happened.It would be immensely useful to be able to access your berserker form in battle, especially if you can switch between them readily."

 

I slowly shift to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a second before I try to stand.Cú quickly comes over and picks me up in a princess carry before I can. 

 

"Where to?"

 

My stomach growls."Right." He laughs and I punch his arm as he carries me into the living room and sits me down on the couch."This will be much more comfortable than the chair."

 

I lean into the corner of the couch and sigh comfortably before Cú leans down and kisses me gently."I'm sorry I hurt you."

 

"I am and I'm not.You're quiet the intense lover.I wouldn't change that for the world.I just need to get used to you."I kiss him again deeper, running my tongue over his bottom lip affectionally. 

 

He breaks the kiss and smiles."I'll bring the food and wine over.Just sit tight princess, I'll take good care of you."

 

"You always have my love."I lean back and close my eyes. 

 

Moments later the food is reheated and the wine poured.Cú brings them over and sits them over and sits them on the table in front of the couch before turning on the TV low. 

 

I get a wiff as he picks up a plate and puts some on a fork."That smells amazing."I hold my hands out but he shakes his head.

 

"What do you mean no."I pout causing him to bite his lip.

 

"Can you stand up a second and move to your right?"

 

I grumble but slowly stand and shift right as he sits in my spot, propping a pillow behind him and puts his right leg along the length of the couch back."Ok now come snuggle against me so I can feed you."

 

I blush but slowly sit down and lean against his chest as he slowly feeds me until I motion that I'm finished. 

 

"Feel better?"

 

"Yes, but I bet you are uncomfortable."I begin to sit up when his arm pulls me back against his chest."Why don't you let me decide that?" 

 

I blush."Can I at least grab the wine?"

 

He closes both eyes and sighs in pretend exasperation before opening one to look at me slyly."Long as you don't try to leave."

 

"I won't."I sit up and grab the glass taking a sip before I feel myself pulled back against his chest. 

 

"Mmmmnnnhh!"I complain mid sip trying not to spill anything.

 

"Quit complaining and set it on the side table behind me." 

 

I swallow and reach behind and around him to place the glass on the table leaving me completely vulnerable to his lips as he kisses down my neck and wraps his arms around my waist locking me in place. 

 

I kiss his cheek and snuggle into the crook of his neck. 

 

After a few minutes I timidly ask a question."Cú?"

 

"Yes princess?"

 

"Was I any good.....in bed I mean."

 

I can tell he is embarrassed because his neck turns red."You really need to ask?"

 

I nod against his neck.

 

"Well for starters I don't think I would have gone berserk if you sucked.Second, I sure as hell wouldn't have been such a mess in the kitchen.Third...." he takes my hand and places it on his rock hard erection ".......I wouldn't be rock hard again."He squeezes my hand causing me to cup the base of his shaft drawing out another needy moan before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

 

"Cú!Why didn't you say something?!"

 

"You're so sore you can barely walk.Like hell I'm gonna make it worse.He'll survive."

 

"How chivalric of you.What are you my Saber now?"

 

He leans into my ear."I was.That's why you're in the state you are in now." 

 

I blush deeply and he runs a hand down my back and over my ass, pulling my hips into his."More like a flesh and bone representation of that spear of yours.No saber could go as deep as you did."

 

He pulls me into a passionate kiss."That mouth of yours..." His hands cradle me and then I am once again being carried to the bedroom.By the time I hit the bed, he has dematerialized all his clothes. 

 

"This time Master, try not to turn me on too much.I want to be able to enjoy you this time."

 

He kisses me as he positions himself between my legs, which are already slick with desire, and then slides in slowly as his tongue penetrated my lips, stealing my moans.

 

I am soooooo sore, but it is a good sore.He makes sure to move slowly until my legs wrap around his hips and my nails dig into his back."Harder Cú.....please."He pulls me up and sits back on his calves as he lets me ride him, setting my own pace and depth.His hands grip my ass to make sure I don't let him slip out. 

 

Interlacing my fingers in his hair, I kiss him over and over before taking his hand and sucking on his index and middle fingers.When they are slick, I guide them, dripping, down to my clit and continue kissing him as he begins driving me to climax. 

 

I moan into his mouth, his neck and his ear telling him I love him until my walls clamp down over his cock and my fluids drench us both for the third time that night.His name tears from my lips only to have him whisper mine as I come down from my high. 

 

In this moment I cannot imagine loving anyone else as much as I love him and I make a mental note to never stop telling him that in the days to come.


	3. And Then There Were 2 (Emiya x Cú x Master)

The next morning I awoke to an incredibly intense orgasm washing over me and the feeling of Cú licking and sucking the fluids dripping from my body.  Before I could register anything else, I was flipped over and penetrated from behind as Cú's arm snakes under my chest and brings me up to lean against him.

 

Taking one nipple between his fingers and using the other to stimulate my clit, I find myself riding him as he kisses me greedily, stealing the moans as they come. 

 

I'm not as sore as I anticipated, but it still takes a moment before I don't find myself wincing at every thrust. 

 

When he releases my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck behind me.  "What.... Hmmmmnm.....got into you this morning?"  I bite my lip as he hits my G-spot. 

 

"You've been *thrust* making the cutest noises in your sleep all night, *thrust* which I could tolerate *thrust* until about an hour ago *thrust* when they started sounding *thrust* more erotic."  He puts his lips to my neck and bites me before sucking the same spot hard enough to leave a mark.

 

I gasp as he bends me in half, digging his fingers into my ass as my fingers take over for him.  "Cú.......harder...........deeper........please."  I whimper as he begins to slam me against him, the sounds of my slick cunt sucking him in and releasing him growing shorter and faster.  "Yes.......just like that.....please.......please.....mmmnnnnnhhhh ......yes .....Yes.....Fuck me.....FUCK ME..... Cú!....".

 

Than his nails are in my ass as I scream his name, our joint orgasm hitting us simultaneously. 

 

After a few moments he pulls out reluctantly and then looms over me as he captures my lips, plunging his tongue inside capturing my ragged breaths. 

 

"That was quite the intense way to wake me up this morning."  I bite his lip and smile. 

 

"Truth be told, it wasn't just your cute noises that caused it."  He goes quiet and a little serious as he looks down at me.

 

I furrow my brow as I wait for him to speak.

 

Instead, he falls on his back and sighs in distress so I roll over and lay on his chest.  This brings a smile to his lips and he wraps an arm around me as I trace lazy patterns over his bare chest. 

 

"Your body is absolutely breathtaking you know that?  I will never get enough of you."  I gently take his pony tail in my hand and play with it as I watch his face blush. 

 

"You aren't making this any easier you know."  He says with a slight pout. 

 

"I'm sorry my love I'll stop."  I release his pony tale and begin to rise so I can sit and have a proper conversation, but he yanks me back down. 

 

"That didn't mean get off me."  He grumbles as I continue to run my fingers through the end of his hair. 

 

"I got anxious is all." He frowns.  "You started making all those noises and then I realized I wasn't going to be the only one to see them and then I just couldn't stand it."  He huffs in frustration.  "I had to take you....you are mine after all.  You have always been mine."  Suddenly he pulls me on top of him and wraps me in his arms as he kisses the crown of my head. 

 

"Oh Cú."  I say affectionately.  "Don't worry so much.  No one will replace you."  I smile up at him as he looks at me lovingly when an idea pops in my head. 

 

"Hey Cú?" 

 

"Hmmmm?"

 

"I have an idea.  Would you swap earrings with me?"  I reach up and take the very small silver hoop from my left ear and hold it up to him.

 

He stares at me with surprise a moment before a huge grin crosses his lips.  "Anything for you princess."  He takes the hoop from me and holds it in my hand as I remove the earring from his left ear and place it in mine.  I then take my hoop and put it in his left ear.

 

"I have to say it looks better on you than me."  Then he squeezes me tightly and nuzzles my cheek. 

 

"Does that help you feel better?"

 

He gives a quick laugh.  "Just a little."

 

"Good because there is one more thing I want to do before we go to the lab so let's go take a shower."  I kiss him quickly before squirming out of his grip and heading for the shower.

 

————————

 

When we are dressed and ready, we walk to the jewelers I saw on the way to the lab.

 

"How can I help you today ma'am?"

 

I walk up to the jeweler and whisper in his ear.  He smiles and then briefly leaves.

 

"What are you up to?"  Cú asks me skeptically. 

 

"It's a secret."  I wink at him as the jeweler comes back. 

 

"Here is what I have." 

 

He shows me an array of men's and women's rings.  "Cú.....if you had to pick, which ones would you choose?"

 

He walks over and examines the rings.  After several minutes of deliberation, he picks out a men's and woman's ring.

 

I nod to the jewelry and tell him Garnet, as I point to me, and Alexandrite, as I point to him.  He nods and hands me two small vials and a needle.  I quickly prick my finger and collect the blood and the prick Cú's as I do the same before handing them back to the jeweler. 

 

He leaves and a few moments later comes back with the rings set with the stones requested.  I take them and then Cú's right hand before placing his, which has the garnets on it, on his finger. I then hand him mine, which has the alexandrite and hold out my left hand. 

 

Cú stands in shock a moment before putting it on me. 

 

As I look at him I can see his eyes tearing up, but he is fighting to keep a straight face. 

 

"These are blood gems.  Each of us has the blood of the other stored in the gems they wear.  They are supposed to enhance our magic and strengthen our bond together.  I hope you like it."  I smile at him and then pay the jeweler, before heading outside with Cú.

 

He is quiet the rest of the walk to the lab, which would normally bother me except his right hand is now holding my left hand, which he raises every few steps to kiss.

 

———————————

 

"Take off any magical items or artifacts you may be carrying and leave them outside the room."

 

I turn to Cú and hold out my left hand so we can take off my ring and then turn my head left so he can remove his earring.  I then kiss his cheek and step into the room.

 

"You may begin when ready."

 

I nod and then walk over to the pedestal in the middle of the room.  These days you no longer have to provide a relic.  Relics are stored in the lab and when a mage wishes to Simon a Servant, a blood sample is taken and analyzed via SERYPH (the mage and Servant database).  Once the sample is analyzed, a Servant whose power compliments the mage is selected.  If there is no Servant on file that fits the mage, then the sample is filtered through the Heart Cryst (the crystallized sap/mana of the world tree said to have housed all past, present and future souls at one time) to see if a match could be found.

 

This time I prick my index finger and place it on the pedestal.  Within seconds the runes on the floor light up and the room is awash with light. 

 

When the room returns to normal, Emiya as Archer is left standing in front of me. 

 

"I take it you are my Master?"

 

"It would seem so yes.  I am Rhey.  It is a pleasure to meet you."

 

He nods.

 

"Please, follow me.  We have much to discuss."

 

As we enter the main lab, Cú chimes in.  "Coulda been worse I guess."

 

"Is there some problem you have with me Lancer?"  Emiya says flatly. 

 

"Boys!  Enough!"  My voice is sharp but stern as I glare at Cú and he crosses his arms pouting.

 

I sigh and then walk up to him holding out my left hand as he puts the ring on and then turning my head right so he can put the earring on.

 

I watch as Emiya's lips open to make a snarky comment as the ring is placed on my finger and then snaps shut when he sees Cú's earring follow. 

 

I turn to the lab tech. "Would you please explain for me?"

 

He nods and then turns to Emiya.  "As of this moment, you are to be Life Bonded as the second Servant to Rhey.  As you can see, she is already bonded to Cú.  This Bonding is based on blood compatibility and has been deemed the best match of any possible candidate offered.  This means that you will be her Servant until her death and will not dematerialize after a given amount of time."

 

The scientist then smiles at me.  "If there are no further questions, let us proceed with the Bonding."

 

The process goes the same as yesterday and is over quickly.  As we head to leave, I stop before walking through the door.

 

"Damnit I forgot to talk to the scientist about yesterday.  Can you two behave yourselves a moment?  I'll try to make this quick."

 

I then turn and run back upstairs hoping a fight doesn't break out in my absence. 

 

"What was that all about?  Is she always so forgetful?" Emiya asks.

 

Cú smiles as he watches my retreating form.  "I promise she is more worried about you and us than she is about anything else so blame yourself before you blame her."  He turns to look at Emiya.  "In the 26 years I've been with her, I can honestly say I've never wanted to stay with someone as badly as I do her.  You should feel lucky.  She's an incredible Master."

 

Emiya's eyes go wide.  "How have you been with her so long?!  That explains why I haven't had to fight with or against you recently."

 

"After she summoned me during her first Grail War, we just kept getting recruited to different missions.  As we became a more and more renowned pair, we found ourselves enlisted in one elite mission after another until this.  Now we are Life Bonded and I couldn't be happier.  I was terrified about having to leave her, not knowing if I would ever see her again." 

 

Emiya has to admit, he was surprised by the sincerity in Cú's voice.  "I never thought I would see the playboy of the lance settle down with anyone."

 

Cú looked at him with a serious, sharp look in his eye.  "Don't get any ideas.  Just because they encourage intimacy among Bonded now, doesn't mean I'll accept your filthy hands and body all over her."

 

"Emiya raises his brows as an amused smile run across his face.  "Is that so?  She certainly isn't unattractive by any means."

 

Cú sets his jaw as he glares at Emiya, who just smiles back at him. 

 

A few seconds later I jog back in and stare from one to the other.  "Well nothing burned down at least.  Are we ready to go home?"

 

Cú breaks the stare down as he smiles at me offering me his arm.  "Shall we princess?"

 

I take his arm and look at Emiya.  "You coming Em?  You don't have to walk if you don't want to."

 

He looks back at me with a straight face.  "I'm not much for being a third wheel."  He then dematerializes as I frown. 

 

"Don't worry, he isn't big on things that give him the feels."  Cú leans down and kisses me, pulling my attention back to him.  "I'm sure you will get him to come around."

 

When we get back to the suite I call out to Emiya.  "Em.....we are here.  You can choose any room you want upstairs or down and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask.  I don't want you to be miserable."

 

He materializes on the balcony and I try not to be sad about that as I walk to the door and call out.  "Feel free to come and go as you please.  The only thing I ask is you let me spend some time with you so we can make a good team."

 

He turns his head.  "If you expect a threesome you will be sorely disappointed.  I'm not into that."

 

I sigh and mutter.  "Damn you Cú."  Then I lean against the door.  "You can do as little or as much, within reason, as you want.  I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do."

 

"I'll keep that in mind."  Then he turns and looks back out at the view.

 

Taking that as my cue to leave, I head back inside. 

 

"Give it time." Cú says as he meets me at the door for a hug.  "You hungry?" 

 

Just then my stomach growls.  "Apparently I am."

 

"I'll make something then."  He kisses the crown of my head and then walks into the kitchen. 

 

"Oh by the way, the doctor said exactly what I did, that we should work on what triggered the switch.  He thinks that sex was the catalyst and that even though it was so many years ago, the transference of mana through sex opened circuits then that went dormant until now when I triggered an intense emotional response.  Once I find the trigger, you should be able to switch any time.  He also thinks that you might be able to access your other forms as we strengthen our bond."

 

"I'm not sure how I feel about being taken over by my other forms in any way but in battle." 

 

"Well, practice makes perfect.  I'm sure tapping into those forms now and again could lead to some very interesting experiences." 

 

"Who knew I was saddled with such a dirty girl."  I could hear the smile in his voice.

 

"Shut up you know you like it."

 

He laughs as I turn on the T.V.

 

A few minutes later, he brings over a plate of food and a glass of wine that he sets on the table in front of me. 

 

I quickly sit up and begin eating as his hand comes up and plays with his earring on my ear.  We sit in silence until I am done with my food and my wine. 

 

"That was really good, thanks Cú."

 

"You are always welcome."

 

As I lean back into him, he puts his arm atop the couch so I can snuggle into the soft flesh of the junction between his shoulder and peck before wrapping his arm around me.

 

"Tomorrow do you want to go down to the training grounds?  We could use the private room and work on your other form."

 

He leans into my ear speaking seductively.  "And if I'm a good boy during training do I get a reward?"  Then he licks the rim of my ear and I growl as my face turns red. 

 

"That depends on how good you are and how hard you work."  I try to look at him sternly, but he just pinched my side causing me to squeal and push into him. 

 

"That was a cute sound.  I think I'd like you to make that again, except underneath me." 

 

I gasp and then bite my lip.  "You are insatiable.  Why is that such a turn on?" 

 

"Because being wanted by the person you love is always a turn on and I will never stop loving or wanting you." 

 

"I can't imagine ever not loving or wanting you Cú."  I shift the pillow next to me so it leans against the arm rest before laying the length of the couch and putting my arms out to Cú.  "Come lay on me."

 

He smiles and lays his head on my stomach, letting his feet dangle off the side and arm rest on the far side as I begin to run my fingers through his hair. 

 

"I love playing with your hair.  You should let me play with it more often."

 

"You just tell me when.  I'll let you do just about anything you want to me."

 

I smirk.  "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

Suddenly I feel eyes on me and I turn to see Emiya staring at us through the glass door of the balcony.  I smile and then turn my head as I blush.  Hopefully I can convince him being with me isn't that bad. 

 

Cú and I stay like that until I fall asleep.

 

—————————

 

Once she is sound asleep. Cú gets up and walks towards the balcony where Emiya still stands. 

 

"If I thought you were capable of intimacy I would ask if you were jealous with how hard you were staring.  Since you are not, I won't even care what your reason is."

 

"I'm fascinated by how much you've changed.  If I had insulted you the same way I did today at the lab the last time we met, you would have fought me where we stood.  Instead, you have a better grip on your emotions, at least the ones not tied directly to her." 

 

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly?"

 

"You are like an animal in heat around her." 

 

"You should have seen me last night." Cú flashed him a toothy grin and then continued.  "To be fair we only admitted our feelings less than 48 hours ago so that is kinda to be expected after repressing them for almost 20 years. 

 

"You can't be serious!"

 

"I wish I wasn't.  I was too afraid to ruin what we had and she never showed any sign of attraction until we were told we had to have sex to seal the Life Bond."

 

"Wait back up a second.  Are you saying I have to have sex with her too?" 

 

"I mean you don't have to, but it will probably complicate things later if you don't." 

 

"And you are ok with this?"

 

"No I fucking hate it, but I trust her and I love her more than anyone could so I just have to live with it.  Don't worry though, she won't force you of that I can promise."

 

They stand there in silence a moment before Cú speaks again, "How about we go train while she sleeps.  Might be a good way to ease back into things."

 

"That sounds fine, just don't be surprised if you lose."

 

"We will see about that.  Let me just leave a note."

 

Cú walks inside and then scrawls a note that he leaves on the table before they leave for the training grounds.


	4. Wooing Emiya (Emiya x Master)

When I woke up I noticed it was still pitch black outside your window.  Looking at your clock, you saw it was 3 A.M..  Sighing softly you turned to see Cú resting softly next to you.  His breathing was deep and regular and you hoped we was sleeping, though as far as you knew, Servants didn't need to sleep.

 

Asleep or not, I crept quietly out of bed, putting on an oversized, low cut night shirt and a baggy pair of jamma pants since Cú and I was no longer the only one in the house before grabbing my phone and headphones.

 

I quietly opened and shut the door before walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass on wine.  With the glass half full, you turn to step out on the balcony only to see Emiya standing there looking over the railing.

 

I lean against the island in the kitchen and quietly take him in.  He is a little broader throughout the shoulder than Cú, but he seems more compact.  They're toned relatively the same, but Emiya's armor shows more definition, enhancing shadows better.  The more I look the more I want to touch until finally I push off the island and walk outside.

 

"Mind if I join you a minute?  I woke up and it's gonna take me a minute to fall asleep."

 

"It's your house."

 

"It's OUR house and this right now is your personal space."

 

He looks at me for a second before turning back to the view. 

 

"Do you feel restless?  Or are you bored?"

 

"I can't say that I enjoy how uneventful things are right now, but I understand that you have a more important objective right now so I have no choice but to bide my time."

 

"Well.....I could take you shopping tomorrow.  You've been here almost a week and still haven't changed out of your armor.  Despite how incredibly sexy you are in it, you are allowed to feel comfortable you know."

 

"You sure you don't just want to get me naked?"  He says as he looks at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

"Not at all.  All I want is for you to learn to trust me and rely on me.  I care about you and your well being ." 

 

Emiya seems surprised by my sincerity.

 

"You know......I never see you sleep.  I know you may not need to, but Cú at least rests and I swear he dreams sometimes."

 

"I don't sleep well.  I'm plagued with nightmares."

 

My face scrunches up in sadness.  "I'm sorry to hear that.  Would you be willing to try and let me help you?"

 

"I don't see how you would be able to keep me from having nightmares."  He looks at me skeptically. 

 

"Never hurts to try."  I turn and head back into the house with my wine as I move to sit on the couch.  Once settled, I plug in my headphones and scroll through my phone as I wait for Emiya to follow me.  It takes him a few minutes, but eventually he comes inside and stands in front of me.

 

I motion for him to sit down next to me, which he does, leaving a few inches between us.  I look at him and sigh.  "Come lay down."

 

He remains in the same position.

 

"Please Em.  Lie down.  I won't hurt you or violate you."

 

He looks at me a moment longer before laying down on his back as he places his head in my lap.  I smile and bring my hand to his cheek as I caress it gently.  "Thank you Em."  I then turn on Pandora and find a song I can sing. Once I found one, I softly sing as I stroke his cheek, his neck, and his jaw before I run my fingers through his hair. 

 

It takes him a few moments, but I soon feel his body relax.  Shortly after he relaxes, he shifts to his side and I begin stroking his shoulder in between his cheek and playing with his hair. 

 

Eventually, his breathing evens out but I continue to run my hands over his body until my eyes close and I fall back asleep with my hand on his cheek. 

 

——————————

 

The next morning, Cú exits my room with a pout until he sees me sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. 

 

"What are you doing you crazy....". He says quietly as he walks up to the couch only to see me asleep with Emiya resting on my lap. 

 

Though he feels slightly jealous, he smiles.  "She grows on you doesn't she?"  Then he stroked my cheek before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

 

I awake to the smell of freshly brewed coffee.  As my eyes adjust, I realize there is still a weight in my lap.  Looking down, I see Emiya is still there lying peacefully. 

 

Smiling, I run my fingers through his hair before running them across his cheek.  "I really hate to move.  You look so peaceful."  I indulge, running a finger over his lips a few times before caressing the back of his ear. 

 

My eyes open in surprise as he sighs happily and then turns onto his back and opens one eye to stare at me.

 

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."  I place my hands on either of side of his face as I rub his cheeks with my thumbs. 

 

"You should be, I was having a pleasant dream for once."

 

"And you thought I couldn't help get rid of your nightmares." 

 

"Clearly I stand corrected."  He closes his eyes but makes no inclination of removing his read from my lap. 

 

"Uh Em?"

 

He opens one eye to look at me.

 

"I'm kinda hungry and need a shower.  Can I get up please?"

 

"If you must."  He sits up allowing me to stand. 

 

"I'm glad you slept better.  Let me know if you need my help again."

 

Then I turn and head to the kitchen to steal a bite of food as Cú is making it before heading to the shower.

 

Once he hears the bedroom door close, Cú plates the food and turns to Emiya.  "I told you she grows on you." 

 

"You were right she is quite the woman."

 

"Just try not to hurt her.  She really is a big softy at heart who wants to please everyone and gets hurt very easily.  All she wants is to make people happy and be loved for who she is." 

 

He sets the food on the table.  "You'll understand better once you sleep with her.  Just do me a favor and try not to be too loud or at least give me a heads up first."

 

Cú turns and walks to the bedroom.  "You better be descent or Ill take complete advantage of you when I come in!"  He then opens the door and walks in before closing it softly, clearly stating his need for privacy with their master.


	5. Loving Emiya (Emiya x Master)

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and sighed happily.  I quickly threw on a shirt and pants and walked out to the kitchen rubbing my dry eyes. 

 

"You are such a sweetheart, I love you so much.  I hope you didn't get up just to make me coffee."

 

I stumble to the table and sit down resting my head on my hand as I keep my eyes closed.  Moments later, a mug is placed in front of me and I smile as I reach up and grab his shirt pulling him down to me and into a kiss.

 

I am confused when at first there isn't any response, his lips stay locked in a line.  Then, when I pull away, his lips start moving with mine as a hand rests gently on the back of my head. 

 

I smile and bite his bottom lip gently as I rest my free hand on his chest.  "It's not like you to be so timid first thing in the morning."  Then my eyes open and go from loving to shocked as I realize I'm staring at Emiya not Cú. 

 

My face turns bright red.  "You're not......but the coffee.....*looks down at the mug then back at Emiya*.....and the shirt *you release the shirt Emiya is wearing which you notice is one of Cú's*......I'm sorry I didn't mean to...."

 

"Am I interrupting something?"  Cú walks out of the bedroom grumpy as he sees us intimately close.  "You know you shouldn't take advantage of her this early in the morning.  Especially when she hasn't had coffee.  It's too easy."

 

"I see that.  Clearly she mistook me for you."  Emiya said with slight amusement. 

 

"Well I am the one who cooks for her, plus you are wearing my shirt."

 

Emiya looks at Cú.  "I was awake so I did laundry.  She told me I should dress more casual so I borrowed a shirt.  Clearly I didn't think about the repercussions of that."  He turns back to look at me and I blush as the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile. "I can see why you kiss her all the time though.  She shows all of her emotions completely unguarded in them." 

 

"That she does."  Cú then walks up and around Emiya so when he takes my face and kisses it softly he doesn't have to fight for space.  "I'll leave you kids alone.  I'm going out for a bit." 

 

He holds my face a moment longer and I can see the sadness in his eyes for only a second before he flashes me a smile and runs a finger over my lips.  "Don't have too much fun you two."  He then turns and walks a few steps before dematerializing. 

 

I turn back to look at Emiya.  "I really am sorry.  I'll try to be more aware from now on."

 

"That just means I'll have to be more creative."  He smiles before turning and walking back to the kitchen.  "I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

 

"You don't have to.  I'll make it myself so you can do something YOU want to do."  I get up, grabbing my mug, and walk to the microwave to reheat my coffee.

 

"Who said I didn't want to make you breakfast?"

 

I close the microwave and look at him.  "I just assumed you felt obligated."  I lean back on the counter and take him in.  "You know that shirt looks good on you.  I bet you could wear anything and be attractive." 

 

He continues cooking in silence, though I catch the slight twitch his eye gives at my compliment. 

 

The microwave goes off at the same time he plates the food.  I turn to grab the handle to the microwave  only to find his solid figure against my back as his hands rest on either side of me on the counter. 

 

I stand there frozen for a second.  Neither of us moves. 

 

"Em....?"

 

"Do you genuinely mean the things you say?"  There is hesitation in his voice that breaks my heart.

 

I turn to look at him and see eyes filled with fear and hesitation.  Placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest I smile.  "Of course I do.  I think you are an incredible Spirit.  You also happen to be ridiculously hot and I can't help being VERY attracted to you.  That doesn't mean you have to reciprocate my thoughts and feelings." 

 

I begin running my hand up and down his chest in an attempt to soothe him.  "It's like I said before.  I will never make you do  anything...."

 

He suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss, causing my hand on his chest to clench, digging my nails into the fabric as I moan quietly. 

 

The kiss is gentle....almost pleading.  I can tell he does and doesn't want this.  I carefully pull away and  look into his eyes as I reach behind and take his hands.  "Come with me."

 

I lead him into the bedroom and sit us both on the bed.  "Em talk to me.  Tell me what you're thinking.....what you're feeling."  I caress his cheek as he leans over resting his elbows on his thighs. 

 

"I can't bring myself to get close to anyone.  I can't lose anyone else.  I've seen so much disappointment and loss that it hurts too much.  It's easier to distance myself.  But after seeing you with Cú....and that night we slept on the couch.....and then the kiss this morning.....I can't push you away.  I want more....but....."

 

I take his face in my hands and kiss him.  "I'm not asking you to love me.  You don't have to.  WouldYou at least let me love YOU?  I won't expect anything in return."  I then gently press his chest signaling I want him to lie back. 

 

His eyes lock with mine as he lays back on the bed.  "If you want me to stop, please say so.  You are also welcome to touch me at any time."  I straddle him before leaning in to kiss him again.  As I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip, he tangled one hand in my hair as the other caresses my back. 

 

I break the kiss and bite my lip.  "Already found one of my favorite spots.  I love my back and ass being touched."  I then lean down and kiss his jaw, and his neck before whispering in his ear, "Shall I undress you or would you like to remove your own clothing?"

 

He sits up, taking me with him, as he kisses me to hide his blush before guiding my hands to the clasps on his armor. 

 

Slowly, deftly, I remove the top half of his armor before running my hands delicately over his shoulders and chest as I push him back down on the bed.

 

"Your body is amazing Em.  I wish you wouldn't hide it from me."  I bite his neck causing him to suck in air through his teeth.  "I intend to enjoy every inch of you."  Slowly I trail kisses over his shoulders, down his collar bone, across his chest, and down his abdomen before sliding my tongue under the waist of his pants. 

 

Low moans and whimpers escape his lips every time my lips brush his skin.  "I want you to enjoy this and it sounds like you are."  I kiss slowly up his body, retaking the same path I took going down it.  When my face gets to his lips, I trace them with my finger as I rest my forehead against his.  "There is no rush."

 

But his lips crash into mine as he grabs my ass firmly in both hands to pull me against him.  Breaking the kiss he lifts my shirt up to let it rest above my waist before slipping his fingers into my pants and pulling them past my ass. 

 

I pull away enough to slip them off only to have him bite and suck my collarbone as he fondles my breast in one hand. 

 

I release a needy moan before straddling him again only to find myself dripping my desire all over his crotch. 

 

"Remove those please.....unless your endgame was to have me writhing in torture on top of you."  I run my finger along his thigh for only a second before he is completely naked and rock hard under me. 

 

"I want you Em." I say breathily before digging my nails into his shoulder as I take him in one stroke.  Comparable in size to Cú, he is slightly wider so I feel a pleasant ache as I stretch to take him.  I cry out in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as he grabs my ass and begins setting the pace. 

 

"Em....". I hold my hands out and he sits up as I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. 

 

"Master......". He kisses me fiercely as he pulls my legs around him.  "I want ......I want to be yours."

 

I bite his lip.  "Then make love to me......like I'm the only thing you want....in the whole world."  I kiss him before leaning back and grabbing onto the headboard.

 

Emiya shifts so he can hover over me.  One hand grabbing the top of the headboard as the other repositions my hips around him before teasing my clit. 

 

With the first thrust, I arch my back emitting a soundless cry as he penetrates deeper and hits my G-spot.  He hums in pleasure as my fluids start pouring over him.  "Your body is incredibly beautiful Master."  He pinches my engorged clit causing me to gasp as my face blushes.  "And the noises you make are intoxicating." He releases the headboard and brings his lips to my ear.  "Cry my name Master....I want to hear how much you want me so I can please you more."

 

He slides his legs apart a little forcing my legs to open wider and in turn his thrusts to go deeper. 

 

I take my hand down his beautiful chest as my other covers my mouth in an attempt to mask my intense scream.  The attempt fails miserably as he tears my hand away and envelopes my lips with his. 

 

"Never hide from me.  Let me hear you.  Let me see you lose yourself to me."

 

"Dear god Em .... Please....more."  I grab the back of his head, holding his lips to mine as my other hand digs into and across his back.

 

His thrusts get faster, my moans more erratic until finally I can no longer take it.  On his next thrust my walls clamp down on him and I scream his name in ecstasy as my orgasm rips through me. 

 

Before I have a chance to recover, his tongue is on my clit as he teases all the fluid out of my body.  I shudder and whimper at being over stimulated, but he just bites my inner thigh before pulling my hips to the edge of the bed. 

 

Reaching both hands up to massage my breasts, his tongue attack's my sensitive cunt.  Desperately I attempt to not suffocate him by clamping my thighs against his head, but the pleasure is overwhelming.

 

"Em....mmmmnnnnhhh."

 

"Sing for me Master."  His voice is deep as he trails one hand down to my sex before plunging two fingers deep inside me as he sucks and licks in succession.

 

My hips push into his face as my back arches and I grab the sheets crying out silently as my G-spot is hit with every thrust. 

 

As my second orgasm rocks me, Emiya penetrates me again as he bends over and takes my nipple in his mouth.  Wrapping my legs around him to ride out the end of my ecstasy, he follows quickly behind as he kisses me moaning his release into my eager lips.

 

Exhausted, he lays on his back and pulls me against him so I lay halfway on his chest. 

 

Tracing lazy patterns on his chest I look up at him.  "Will you let me love you?"

 

He looks down at me and nuzzles my cheek.  "Only if you promise to love me like you just did no matter what."

 

"I can do that."  I smile and kiss his chest before pushing myself up.

 

"I need a shower.  Want to join me?"


	6. Drawing Parallels

It was hard trying to stay out of the house long enough knowing that another man's hands were all over the one person he had devoted his life to.  It was even worse thinking she might like it....maybe even more than when he did it. 

 

Growling under his breath, Cú began walking to the training ground never noticing the people who dodged out of his way with fear in their eyes as his body fluctuated between his Alter and Lancer selves. 

 

———————————————-

 

As soon as Rhey and Em left the bedroom and she went to sit on the couch it hit her.  She had slept with him and liked it.  Not necessarily more than sleeping with Cú, but enough that she sensed her heart emotionally competing with itself for wanting their affection. 

 

It made her frustrated and sad.  She loved Cú, had ALWAYS loved him, would always love him, but being with Em.....there was something uniquely nurturing about being with Em.  She wanted to gain his trust, craved the emotional intensity she knew lay below the surface.  It was an intensity that radiated a gentle heat where Cú's was a high steady flame that never died. 

 

She enjoyed the subtlety of Em's.  It balanced out the constant flirtations of her beloved and allowed her to enjoy intimacy instead of treat it as a game. 

 

It's not like Cú could help it.  He sucked with women.  For all his flirting, he had NO gauge on female emotions or instabilities.  He hated when she cried, refused to make her mad, pouted when she WAS mad.....

 

Em would challenge her, make her deal with emotions when he felt like sharing them.  He wasn't worried about hurting her, because he didn't feel he would.  The truth was just that, and getting hurt by it meant you wanted to remain ignorant of it instead of owning it and letting it slide off. 

 

"What are you thinking so hard about? I can sense your emotional turmoil."  Em asked as he leaned on the back of the couch purposefully not facing her. 

 

"Just trying to figure out how I am going to help Cú navigate through this.  There are a lot of challenges up ahead, especially in regards to more servants.  I don't want him thinking I don't love him or he is being replaced and I know he does."

 

"That's his problem isn't it?  I mean even I can see that you two are committed 100% to each other."  Then he turns his head to look at me over his shoulder.  "Unless sleeping with me made you rethink how you feel."

 

I sigh.  Cú had been the only man I had ever been with.  Having no one to compare him to didn't seem an issue until I actually slept with someone else.  Now I couldn't help putting them both side by side and deciding who was better for what and how I felt about one over the other. 

 

"My feelings for him haven't changed, but sleeping with you did add a few unexpected variables."

 

"I imagine they did.  Don't worry, I don't plan on getting in the way of you two."

 

I turn and look him in the eye.  As our eyes lock I see there is no sign of malice or jealousy, only objectivity. 

 

"You won't be in the way Em."  I place my hand on his hip.  "I want you here with us.  I want you to be able to rely on me and come to me when you need support, including emotional support."

 

He sighs and turns his head away, crossing his arms over his chest.  "I'm not sure how I fit into all of this actually."

 

"Sadly, neither do any of us and I feel that limbo is going to continue as more and more people show up."

 

It was at that moment that Cú entered the house with a slightly malicious aura before looking at me, then Em, then me then hiding his feelings behind his smile as he greeted us.

 

"Sorry it took so long.  I went down to the training grounds and lost track of time."  Then he comes over to the couch and sits down with his back in the corner of the arm rest before pulling me against him and laying intense eyes on Em. 

 

Though the aura was gone, their eyes stayed locked for a moment before Em pushed off the back of the couch.  "Guess it's my turn then.  Wouldn't want to overstay my welcome anyway."  Then he dematerializes without another word.

 

With the room silent, I can feel and almost hear the pounding of Cú's heart as I lay against him.  It is hard and fast, symbolizing a deep anxiety not related to over zealous training since his breathing is normal. 

 

When I readjust and place a kiss on his chest, he sighs and his heart rate returns to normal as he snuffles his nose into my hair before breathing deeply the scent of my shampoo. 

 

"Did he hurt you?"

 

"No he didn't he....."

 

"I don't want to know.  I never want to know.  I just want to always be the most important and the greatest love of your life."

 

Lifting my head to look into his worried eyes, I lean up to capture his lips before reassuring him.  "You always will be.  Just promise me something."

 

"Anything."

 

"We will work on controlling your Alter self.  You can't come into the house with that negative, malicious aura.  It's going to cause problems and it's frightening."

 

That's when Cú looks at me surprised.  "What are you taking about?"

 

My face scrunches.  "Just now....when you came home....you had this malicious aura and your face looked like a predator assessing his prey."

 

Cú's eyes go wide.  "Seriously?"

 

"Yeah.  Could you not tell?"

 

"No.  All I knew was I was pissed off.  Sure my body felt more tense and I seemed quick to anger, but that was normal before you so I just assumed I was picking up some bad habits now that we had to share space."  

 

"Hmmmmm.  Well whatever it was, we need to get Alter under control or I fear it could cause a lot of problems between you and I."

 

Cú nodded before wrapping his arms around me and placing my head on his chest.  "I promise."

 

"Good.  I don't want to lose you, especially to yourself."

 

He lets out a short bitter laugh.  "Better That then someone else.  Least it's still me."

 

I punch him and he sucks in air.  "Don't say that.  I love this you."

 

He gently runs his hand down my back.  "I know I know I'm sorry."

 

We lay like this awhile, neither one saying the things we feared most.   Either one wanting to lose what we had worked so hard to gain.  What would I do if I lost him?  He was the only reason I would be able to do this, but I had never considered what it would do to him in the process. 

 

As my consciousness began to slip, I hugged him tightly.  "Mo grá you are my sun and stars.  Please don't leave me."  Then I was out.

 

Cú's heart ached as the words left my mouth.  "I never will and I doubt I could even if I wanted to.  This may kill me, but with every breath I will stay by your side.  Until the world ends and the sun fades from the sky.  I will be your lance and you my bride.  Married to your heart, Servant to your soul.  Sleep well beloved."

 

Suddenly the bands on their fingers glowed and the runes Gebo and Algiz rotated in front of his face made of mana.  They rotated three times before splitting in half and inscribing themselves into the bands of the rings. 

 

He wasn't sure what it meant, but he did know things would only get more interesting from here on out.


	7. Third Time’s A Charm, Unless It’s Them

Note: this is the last premade part of the original FLL story. 

_______________________________

 

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone on the couch."This can't be good."I say to myself moments before the two men of my deepest concerns materialize in front of me.

 

"Good Morning Mo grá."Cú says before kissing me softly as Em turns his head to look away and I look between the two of them skeptically. 

 

"Should I even ask what you two were doing?"

 

"This idiot insisted on testing a theory.Said he thought he cracked the secret to his Alter transformation and I should help him test it since it would give me a free shot at beating his useless ass up."Emiya said straight faced as he pointed his thumb at Cú.

 

I roll my eyes before looking at the cheeky lancer."And?" 

 

"So I think whatever happened last night fixed out problem."

 

"What happened last night?"I ask in confusion.

 

"Oh that's right you were asleep.See at some point last night between you talking in your sleep and me answering, the runes for gifting protection illuminated above the bands in our fingers before breaking apart and inscribing themselves into our flesh.I thought it was odd, but wanted to see if it would affect my ability to access my Alter self."

 

"And did it?

 

Cú looked at Em with a sharp gaze and Em looked back at him with one eye opened and his hands crossed over his chest in a very noncommittal gesture."I think it is safe to say we have things under control now.Wouldn't you agree Archer?"

 

"Even if you don't, I know how to keep you in check should you do something stupid like you are so prone to doing."He quips back. 

 

"Oh my god you two I can't, I just woke up."That's when my phone rings in the bedroom."Try not to kill each other while I'm on the phone please."Then I head into the bedroom and answer."Hello?.......Yes I am......Yes they are......No it shouldn't be........Okay I will be right there......Thank you so much.....Bye."Then I step back into the room where the boys now stand staring at me."Guess we have to test how well you all play well with each other now."

 

"And why is that?"Em asks with tone like he is waiting for bad news.

 

"That was HQ.They wanted to know how everything was going and if I would be able to try to bond with another servant.I said yes and so I am heading over to do that now.You to coming?"

 

"Not like I have a choice.Wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea."Cú says as he places his hands on the back of his head."

 

"And this would be one of those times I have to keep you from doing something stupid."Em says in exasperation as I laugh.

 

"Well if we are ready let's go then."

 

___________________________

 

I didn't realize how lucky I had gotten that the two Servants I had, got along until I went to summon my next Servant. 

 

"Alright Ms. Rhey you know the drill."

 

I nodded and stepped inside the room.  "Third times a charm?"  I thought to myself as I looked back through the glass window at the two men I was growing to love more and more every day.  Cú flashed me his best smile while Emiya stood with his arms crossed and a half smile. 

 

I breathed in, pricked my finger and hoped for the best as I placed my finger on the pedestal.  Within seconds I knew that something was off.  The runes on the ground turned Gold instead of their usual red and a blinding light filled the room causing me to turn and cover my eyes. 

 

When the light faded, I turned to see Caster Gilgamesh AND Rider Ozymandius standing there. 

 

"So I guess you are my master?"  Gil said in a dismissive tone. 

 

"That can't be possible.  As the greatest king, she is clearly mine."  Ozy scoffed at Gil. 

 

"You couldn't possibly be the greatest king.  Your intelligence is far inferior to mine."  Gil looks at Ozy with a strained smile.

 

"Last I checked I was considered a God, making my intelligence immeasurable."  Ozy shot back causing Gil to glare.

 

"Well I don't give a fuck what either of you are.  As the new Master of both of you apparently, I expect you to pull your shit together,  behave and come with me unless you want to be the first Servants I have EVER had to us a command seal on in over 20 years."

 

I turn and head out of the room feeling a headache already coming on, not even caring if they follow me or not.  As I step through the door I look at Cú and he can see that all I want is a hug. 

 

"These fucking idiots."  I grumble as I go stand next to the scientist.  "Any fucking day now boys!"

 

I can hear them bickering as they come through the door.  "Do you really think being disrespectful will get you anywhere mongrel?"  Gil says with a sneer.

 

"Well you being a dickless cunt isn't gonna get you anywhere either so shut your fucking mouth until you understand what's going.  For the two smartest people you're fucking stupid." 

 

Everyone but Cú looked at me with shock. 

 

"I understand the pissing contest but it REALLY isn't a smart move to piss the lady off.   Did either of you even bother to think that maybe if she can summon the two of you she might just be pretty damn powerful?"

 

"He does have a point."  Ozy quipped. 

 

"What would a fucking LANCER know about power?  I've defeated him so many times I can't count.  His Master can't be that...."

 

In that moment I snap.  The way Insaw it there was no better way to test his control over his Alter self than now.  "HOUND TO ME!"

 

In the next second a deafening roar fills the lab as Cú transforms into his Berserker form, coming to stand next to me as his tail wraps around my feet and a clawed hand tilts my chin to expose my neck so he can run his nose along its length  "You called Bitch?"

 

The room remains deathly quiet.

 

"It seems these two in front of me feel my power is insignificant.  Would you like to tell them otherwise?  They are giving me a headache."

 

Cú runs a clawed finger from my lips, down my neck, and across my collar bone as he smiles sadistically before turning his gaze forward.

 

"If that is your wish."  Cú effortlessly moves towards the two men making sure not to damage anything with his sheer size, but before he reaches them Emiya steps in front of him. 

 

"Out of the way Archer."

 

"No.  I realize she is angry, but this isn't the place.  Once she cools down I am sure she will agree."

 

Berserker growls as his tail begins to lash behind him.  "Do not think that just because we live together and I have shared her with you that I will not rip you apart where you stand."

 

"I know you will, but you also know that that would make her sad and regardless of how you act, I know that is not what you want."   

 

Berserker snarls but doesn't move.  The two stare at each other a moment longer before Emiya turns to Gil and Oz.  "I think you two might want to just come with us, considering she already has 2 Servants plus one that can access one of his other selves AND she summoned you both at the same time."

 

"I don't see any harm in hearing you out."  Ozy says.

 

"This just proves she's a mongrel, but there could be something useful to glean from all this I suppose."  Gil gives a disgusted look, but concedes. 

 

Emiya turns and walks towards Berserker to stand as I move to stand in front of him, as he wraps his tail around my feet again, his clawed hand resting on my shoulder."

 

—————————    

 

"Pick a room upstairs or down.  If you need anything, let me know.  There is also to be no fighting or I swear to every god I acknowledge I will make this hell for you.  You may come and go as you please, but when I expect you, you are expected to be there."  I say as I walk away from my two new charges as I head to my room with Emiya and Berserker in tow.

 

When I get to the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of wine before motioning Emiya over. 

 

"Master?"

 

"First off Em, call me Rhey.  Second, I need a moment with Cú.  Can you stay out here and keep an eye on those two idiots?"  I place my arms (glass in hand) around his waist as I rest my head on his chest in exasperation.

 

"Of course.  I'll be here if you need me."  He tucks my hair behind my ear before kissing the top of my head. 

 

"Thanks Em.  For this and this afternoon."

 

"Looking after you is most important.  Just don't be long."

 

I sigh and then pull away, heading to my room where Cú in Berserker form stands guard. 

 

When I get to where he stands he lets me pass before entering the room after me and closing the door. 

 

"So exhausting."  I begin to undress, knowing Berserkers critical eyes are watching.  When I am naked, I lie on the bed before motioning for Cú to join me. 

 

A loud rumble escapes his chest before he comes to lie next to me.  When he has situated, I curl into his chest and reach my hand under his hood to play with his hair.  "Thank you love for protecting me today." 

 

He leans his head against mine as his arm wraps around my waist so a clawed hand can run gently up and down my back. 

 

"I feel so safe with you here next to me." I place my hand at his cheek and gently stroke his face.  "Do you suppose when we are in bed though you could retract your spikes and take on a more human appearance?" 

 

He hums before his body slowly changes into a less ominous appearance.  "Thank you B.  This makes it much easier to love you."  I then pull his face in for a deep kiss as his arm pulls me against him.

 

"I don't like how the shorter one treats you."

 

"You and me both.  Sadly, I'm stuck with them so I have to make the best of it."  I continue to run my fingers through his hair.  "Though I doubt, knowing you are here to keep an eye on me, they will be giving me as hard of a time now. 

 

A smile turns the corners of Berserkers lips.  "You are such a good hound.  I couldn't ask for a better companion than you." 

 

He nuzzles my neck as his tail, which he didn't dematerialize, wags heavily on the bed.  "You're so cute B.  So cute and precious."  We stay like that a while longer before he leans on an elbow and turns to stare at the door. 

 

"Is something the matter?"  I asked confused.

 

After a few minutes, he rises and walks to open the door to find Emiya on the other side about to knock. Berserker moves out of the way, allowing Emiya in before walking out and closing the door.

 

Emiya turns to me with a confused look on his face before seeing my state of undress and blushing.  "I didn't mean to interrupt I...."

 

"You weren't.  I doubt B is capable of the level of intimacy I am interested in."

 

"I see.  Well .....I'll let you rest then..". He turns to leave, but I call out to him." 

 

"Maybe you could stay with me a while?  B will keep them in line.  I just need a moment to not feel like an insignificant mess.  God those two pissed me off."

 

Emiya turns to look at me.  "If that is what you wish."

 

"Please Em not you too!  If you don't want to be here with me right now you don't have to stay.  I'll just be in here a moment trying to reboot my ego."

 

"That isn't what I meant.  Of course I want to lie next to you.  I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time we were intimate." 

 

"Then come lie with me. I could use your strength."

 

Dematerializing the top half of his armor,  he gets under the covers and lies down on his back next to me.  "It will be easier to keep you warm if you snuggle up next to me under the covers."  There is mischief in his eyes as the corner of his lip turns up in a smile. 

 

I quickly scoot under the covers and curl up next to him with my head on his chest.  "Before I forget, now that we have had sex, it may be possible for you to also access your other form, though we would need to find the trigger."

 

"Is that what happened today?" 

 

"Essentially.  It's a combination of sex and a strong bond between Servant and Master.  I'm not sure how strong the bond has to be or if being in love with each other matters, but that is the gist."

 

"I'll make sure to be aware of anything that could trigger a response."

 

I smile and then kiss his chest.  "I'm glad you're here with me."

 

I glance up to see him blush before he gives me a squeeze and I giggle.


End file.
